I've got you
by wilsonstories
Summary: My first fanfic about Drew and Rick from the TV show the night shift. For those who haven't watched it yet, please do. Episode six is heartbreakingly good. I hope you all like this story and please let me know what you think.


Yesterday I saw the amazing love story of Drew and Rick, and the only downside is that it is way too short . I decided to write a story from the moment Rick wakes up from surgery.

**Drew's POV**

His eyes flutter and I feel myself sitting up a bit straighter. In a quick movement I wipe away the dampness on my cheeks and hope he doesn't immediately see that I am very close to breaking down completely. Every time I look to the right I see the empty place where his leg used to be, and I know I want to be strong for him. He opens his eyes and I swallow a lump in my throat while I try to smile at him. He coughs and whispers for me to give him some water. Carefully I place a straw in his mouth and watch him take a few sips.

"Thank you…"

His voice is nothing but a breath and I put the water away so I can cup his face between my hands. When our eyes meet he mumbles:

"Is it gone?"

When I nod he closes his eyes for a while and the way his teeth dig into his bottom lip I know he is trying not to fall apart. My thumbs stroke his cheeks and I whisper:

"I've got you… I've got you…"

A tear escapes his closed eyes and I wipe it away, whishing there was something I could do or say to make it all better. For years I studied to be a doctor, and now I just feel completely helpless watching the person I love most of all going through this. He takes a few deep breaths and looks at me:

"Thank you for being here…"

I feel the tears welling up in my eyes when I answer:

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else…"

His hand comes up and closes around my wrist and carefully I lean in to rest my forehead against his. A very light smile curls around his lips when he mumbles:

"You did this… exactly this… before I went in, in the hallway in front of the elevator… in front of everyone… you did this…"

I remember that moment very vividly. It was a now or never moment for me, an all or nothing moment. I was always afraid to come out in front of my colleagues and his colleagues, but the moment I grabbed his hand and looked into his eyes it all fell into place. The moment I leaned in to kiss him I knew that nothing else mattered but that I love him and he loves me. I let out a deep breath:

"I love you…"

His fingers squeeze my wrist:

"I love you too…"

It is quiet for a while until he speaks again:

"Drew?"

"Yeah…"

"After you did that, I went into surgery, but you… what did everyone say… where they OK with it?"

A smile paints my face:

"Could not have been more supportive… both my colleagues and your group of young soldiers."

I suddenly see him grimace.

"Hey… you OK?"

He takes a deep breath and answers reluctantly:

"It starts to hurt…"

I immediately stand up to give him some more pain relief and while I inject it into his IV line his eyes never let go of me. Eventually I look back at him and mumble:

"What…"

"This is not how I imagined coming home would be… but having you close to me is nice…"

I feel a blush coming up so I skilfully change the subject:

"The pain will go away soon…"

While I put the empty syringe away he asks:

"Can you come here for a little while?"

I sit down on my chair again and he shakes his head:

"Not on there… in here…"

"I'm not sure if I should, Rick…"

"Why not… if anything pulls or whatever we have a doctor in the room…"

I shake my head but when I see his pleading eyes I carefully find my place next to him. His head soon rests against my chest and I softly stroke comforting circles on his back. He slowly drifts off to sleep again and I mumble with my lips against his short hair:

"I've got you…"

(…)

"Just leave me alone, Drew… Just get out…"

The tone in his voice could easily be mistaken for anger, but I know it is pain more than anything else. Not necessarily physical pain, but a deep pain nestled in his heart where he feels inadequate and incomplete. I just stand there, not willing to leave but also not sure if staying is the best thing to do right now. He asked me to bring him his blue shoe, and instead of bringing only the left one I brought both. Only when I handed them to him I realised my mistake, but by that time the damage was already done.

"I'm sorry, Rick."

"Well, that makes it all better then, doesn't it…"

I don't say anything even though I know that will make him even angrier. His eyes flash my way and he points at the door:

"I want you out of here…"

I don't move and then I say softly:

"That day you came back… when I heard there was a bus accident with soldiers, I suddenly knew how important it is to never leave each other angry…"

He looks at me and frowns:

"Don't lecture me."

I shake my head:

"Not lecturing, but also no leaving…"

He lifts his hands in a helpless gesture:

"Well, it's not like I can make you leave…"

I look at him and with pain in my heart I think about the way we used to wrestle. How the winner would celebrate by kissing the loser until we were both out of breath. I remember how he would hold my arms behind my back, telling me to beg for mercy. And once I did he wouldn't necessarily let go of my arms, but he would kiss and suck my neck until I was just leaning in his arms like warm liquid. His voice brings me back to reality:

"Are you just going to stand there all the time…?"

I bow my head and mumble:

"I just want to help you."

"By bringing me two shoes when I have one foot?"

I sigh and shake my head:

"I said I am sorry."

He leans over and in a reflex I duck, avoiding the shoe thrown straight at my head. It now hits a glass lamp and the sounds of it breaking in a million pieces seems to stop our world for a second. Then I turn around to get the vacuum cleaner. By the time I reach the door I hear a muffled sound coming from his direction. When I look at him I see how he falls apart, trying to muffle his cries in a pillow. In less than a second I am next to him, wrapping him up in my arms and pulling him close to my chest. He doesn't resist and instead pushes his face against my neck, crying without holding back. I just hold him, slowly rocking back and forth, wishing for words to come my way that I could say to him feel better. He slowly calms down, until he is leaning against me without any strength left. The only thing I say is:

"I love you, Rick…"

It is quiet for a while and then he mumbles:

"I can't ask you to…"

I lean back so I can look at him. Firmly I answer:

"You didn't ask me… I chose to love you…"

"That was when I had two legs to stand on…"

My eyes caress his face and I can't hide the tenderness I feel for him:

"You think I loved you because you had two legs…? You are wrong… I love you because you are strong, you're a good man, a kind person, you care about others, you respect others and they respect you… Having one or two legs has nothing to do with that…"

His eyes swim in held back tears and he whimpers softly when I lean in and kiss him to underline my words. When we let go he apologizes:

"I'm sorry I yelled at you..."

"I'm sorry I didn't think about the shoes…"

His hands cup my face and when my eyes meet his he says:

"If I didn't have you…"

I smile a little smile:

"You do… and you always will…"

(…Several months later…)

After a long working day I go over to the physiotherapy department to pick up Rick. I smile at the receptionist who knows who I am after walking in and out of here for the past months. She waves at one of the doors:

"He is in there…"

I nod and stop in my tracks the moment I can see the exercise room through the glass window. Between two bars he is standing upright. His prosthetic leg is fitted and slowly but surely he is walking a few steps between the bars. The sweat on his forehead tells me of the magnitude of what he is doing and I can't help but getting emotional from seeing him taking his first steps again. Physiotherapist John sees me and immediately tells Rick I am watching behind the window. When our eyes meet I smile through my tears and he smiles back a bright and sunny smile. I have missed that smile, and suddenly I realise how much I need it. While John helps him back in his wheelchair I walk in. Without hesitation or second thought I lean in to kiss him on his lips:

"You were walking…"

"Not sure if that can be called walking yet, but yeah… I took some steps…"

I just stare at him, unable to hide my pride and happiness. He smiles and then mumbles:

"What…"

"I'm going to take you dancing again… one day…"

He immediately looks up. I shrug and say softly:

"The day you came home I was so happy. I was planning everything so I would be home on time so we could have a nice dinner at home, just us… And then I would put some music on and push all the furniture away and we would dance for hours…"

His hands reach out hold mine:

"Believe me… I will work even harder now to make that happen… soon…"

I smile, completely in love with the man in front of me. I don't hear the door open and am startled when I hear my friend Kenny's voice:

"Hi Rick, how are you going, man?"

"I'm doing better every day, Kenny…"

I feel how Kenny stands next to me and slings an arm around my shoulders:

"Good, because this guy here is nothing without you…"

They laugh and I just shrug, unable to deny that statement.

"Want to come over for dinner tonight, Kenny?"

He looks at me and says:

"If that is OK with you…?"

"Of course."

I push the door open so Rick can wheel his chair through, and together we walk to our car. When I see Kenny helping Rick into the car and folding up the wheelchair I can only give him an appreciative slap on his back. He looks at me and smiles with twinkling eyes:

"What are you hitting me for, Drew…?"

While I take my seat behind the steering wheel I just say:

"Just a thank you…"

It is only six months ago when I was afraid to come out even to one of my best friends. But now he is coming home with me and my boyfriend to have dinner together. While they talk about sports I just listen quietly, enjoying the sound of a friendly conversation and the feeling of Rick's hand on my thigh. Suddenly he looks at me:

"Are you OK… you're quiet…"

I squeeze his hand and smile:

"I'm better than OK… I'm happy…"

(…)

Kenny just left and I put the dishes in the sink. Rick wheels to the couch and pushes himself from his chair onto the corner seat. Before he can put his foot up and stretch out I walk over to him:

"No, no… wait."

"What… why…"

"Hang on."

I quickly walk over to the music player and soon our song is playing through the speakers. He smiles and mumbles:

"This song is out of date now… you came out, everyone knows… no room for rumours that you don't love me anymore…"

I smile and hold out my hand. He frowns and hesitates:

"I can't, not yet… I know I said soon, but this is a bit too soon, I think…"

I shake my head and take a deep breath:

"I can't wait any longer…"

I lean down and put my hands on his hips. With a steady and smooth movement I help him stand on his one leg. His hands are on my shoulders to ensure his balance, and he shakes his head with a smile on his face:

"I love you for doing this… but I can't move at all…"

"Stand on my foot…"

"What? No… definitely not…"

"Come on…"

I wrap my arms around him and lift him from the floor. When I feel his foot on mine I slowly let him go:

"Wrap your arms around my neck…"

"Drew, this is ridiculous… I am way too heavy for you to do this…"

I lean over, kiss him softly on his lips, and smile:

"I work out, you know…"

His arms curve around my neck and he lets me pull him flush against my body:

"I've got you…"

"You always do."

I slowly sway to the music, enjoying the feeling of his body against mine. Suddenly I feel his breath warm my ear:

"Drew?"

"Hmmm…"

"Thank you… for everything…"

"Shhh, never say that again."

"I mean it… the moment I needed you most you were right there, telling me you would be there for me and telling me you loved me with everyone staring at us. And all these months you have helped me, looked after me… and loved me… Thank you…"

I squeeze him against me, not sure what to say. After a while I mumble:

"I've got you…"

**Never wrote a fic for this fandom, so please let me know what you think about it!**


End file.
